erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Khepri
Khepri was a skilled hunter and politician in his clan, but during a sudden quake of magical disorder hit he was accidentally catapulted like a pinball into a random world which was then locked shortly after. World 42 The world he ended up in, world 42, was void of any and all demons. There were a few vampires and similar species, but no demons. Adaptable as he is, Khepri managed to seal off his demon appearance and then blended in where he seemed to fit best. World War II. He had a lot of fun slaughtering soldiers on all sides, and met the vampire Serge Durant. Sometime during this time he picked out a favourite alias, John Smith, that became his standard human identity. However, all good things come to an end, as did the war. He tried to join in on other conflicts, but ultimately he found an even greater passion in motor sports, where he eventually made huge success. Drunk on fame, he had no intentions whatsoever to go back to his clan when the world was once again unlocked and his sister and her cohorts tracked him up to take him back. He killed them, wrote his apartment over to Serge and faked suicide so that he could join the demon hunters as one of the twelve contracted demons in the Angel War. Working for the demon hunters He was one of the demons who cheered when the Traitor Enrolment Program and Traitor City were announced and was one of the first inhabitants there. As soon as there was enough inhabitants to justify a pizzeria he lobbied for one to be built and instantly moved in right above it for easy access. He has outfitted it as a one-room apartment and spends most of his free time there. After he got into contact with Serge again he gradually started moving his prizes, photos, tape recordings with his best races, two motorbike helmets, a WWII helmet, and an audio system with belonging CDs on the off chance that electricity may one day be installed in Traitor City. Physical appearance Demon avatar Human avatar Personality and traits During his service for the demon hunters he took great pains to come across as someone who isn't comfortable when the mood gets serious. Etymology (translated from Swedish wikipedia) Khepri was in egyptian mythology the god of the rising sun, one of the shapes of the songod Ra. Khepri was depticted as a human with scarab head or simply as a scarab. I am not going to bother including the part about the excrememnts, since this is mainly just trivia. I picked the name because it fitted the pattern of my other demon names at the time. (from Behindthename.com) John is the English form of Iohannes, the latin form of the Greek name Ioannes, itself derived from the Hebrew name Yochanan meaning "Yahweh is gracious". Khepri most likely didn't know this during the majority of his stay in world 42, if he ever found out about it. Not that it mattered since he picked it because it was common. Relationships 'Serge Durant' 'Judith Liberty' 'Lamashtu' After the Angel Wars Khepri took on Lasu as an informal semi-sibling. Or, at least, he decided to keep an eye on her whenever they were at the same place at the same time. He'd often amplify his human-friendly and casual attidude, supposedly because Lasu would be humourously enraged. However, on a few occasions she'd go to far and that's when Khepri drops the Mr. Nice Guy-act and remind her that he is 400 years her senior. Trivia *During his stay among humans, Khepri develops an obsession with pizza and other fast-foods as well as motor sport. See also *Judith Liberty *Khepri (plot) *Lamashtu *Mariko *Tirta *Willyum External links *Anything That Moves He has both a human girlfriend, a long-term vampire boyfriend/slave and serious short-term conquests. Seeing as he actually has sexual relationships with them this makes him rather extreme for a demon (demons only seem promiscuous - they are normally more of a cuddly kind). *Blood Knight He doesn't enjoy killing (not to the point of smiling at least - he's not insane after all) but he considers it a good pastime when there's nothing else to do and when he got caught in WWII he joined up on both sides several times and pretty much cleaned the field wherever he went. As a pastime. Also, he doesn't mind maiming children if they are in the way. *Chaotic Evil Type 1 *Becomes a Noble Demon, before turning into comic relief. *Would Hurt A Child Not only would he kill a child if it was between him and someone he wanted dead, he also have no qualms about skewering a demon child with a sword, effectively pinning it against a wall. ---- Category:People Category:World 42 Category:World 34 Category:World 45 Category:Demons Category:Purebloods Category:Males Category:Chaotic Evil Category:All Pages Category:Wealth